legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hiyoko Saionji
Hiyoko Saionji (西園寺 日寄子 Saionji Hiyoko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Hiyoko has the title of Ultimate Traditional Dancer (超高校級の「日本舞踊家」''chō kōkō kyū no “nihon buyōka” lit''. Super High School Level Classical Dancer). Hiyoko returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School as a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Hiyoko succumbed to despair along with her classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. In Danganronpa 2, Hiyoko was murdered by Mikan Tsumiki along with Ibuki Mioda in Chapter 3 after ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Hiyoko and the other members of Ultimate Despair were cured by Hajime Hinata and awake from the Neo World Program. Hiyoko and her classmates decided to atone for their sins as the former Ultimate Despair. The illusory Hiyoko appeared in the 30-minutes long OVA titled Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as part of Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Hiyoko debuted in this story in Gotham Side Story. She lives with her friends Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumiki, and Mahiru Koizumi at their own house. She quickly get offended and gets angry and beats anyone up if they calls her fat or any horrible comments. Hiyoko looses alot of jobs and didn't get paid well. Mahiru decided that she goes out to get a job and will paid her friend's electricity bills. She is friends with Nonon Jakuzure and later Naruto Uzumaki. At her friends's house, Hiyoko is in charge. Relationships Her Father Hiyoko claims that her father always sticks to her side at all times whenever she gets upset because of her mother. She claims that she likes her dad since he is just married to the family. When Hajime promised Hiyoko that he would watch Hiyoko perform her dance, she states how he reminds her a lot of her dad saying the exact thing to Hiyoko and that Hajime really resembles as him a lot which shows that Hiyoko's bond with her father is very strong and important to her. In the Island Mode, she claims that her dad is the only one who is always by her side. Hiyoko said that she always felt calm whenever her dad is near her, unlike Hiyoko's relationship with her mom and her grandma. She wants to be able to protect her dad and Hajime if she stopped crying which can be proen that her dad is the closest family member to her. Her Grandmother Hiyoko was separated from her father and has been taken care by her grandmother since her childhood. Even though she dislike her separation from her father, she claims that her grandmother took care of her well. Mahiru Koizumi Hiyoko's friendship with Mahiru blooms in Chapter 2, when Mahiru was the only one who offered to help Hiyoko wear her kimono properly and helps her take a shower. Since then, Hiyoko regularly referred to Mahiru as her 'big sis' or 'big sister Mahiru'. Hiyoko states that Mahiru is the only person who isn't weird and acts ordinary and normal. Although Mahiru was initially reluctant to be dragged around by Hiyoko, it is evident that Hiyoko greatly looked up to the other as she was devastated by Mahiru's death, and later made her a memorial. Even after the events of Chapter 2, Hiyoko tries to take a shower and put her clothes back on by herself since Mahiru had taught her with so much patience, and was extremely frustrated to find out that she couldn't. Later, it's revealed that Mahiru was one of Hiyoko's best friends during her time at Hope's Peak Academy as well, calling her "Big Sis" and stating she loves her. Despite their close friendship, Hiyoko involved Mahiru in her mischievous plot which included aphrodisiacs. Hiyoko later comforted Mahiru after Sato's death. Upon awakening from their coma, Hiyoko is seen happily chatting with Mahiru and celebrating with her, Mikan, and Ibuki on the ship after the battle has ended. In Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, Hiyoko tells Mahiru that she loves her, and Mahiru tells Hiyoko that she loves her too. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Hiyoko's school memories with Mahiru are very precious to her, explaining why she became close with Mahiru even after losing her memories in the Neo World Program. Mikan Tsumiki Hiyoko is quick to latch onto Mikan, but not in a friendly way. Mikan quickly became a common target for her bullying because of her timid nature. Hiyoko constantly makes rude remarks towards Mikan, such as calling her a "filthy pig" or "ugly bitch". Despite Hiyoko's bickering and attitude, Mikan still cares for Hiyoko and states about her health which however Hiyoko refuses to listen to Mikan, like in Chapter 1 when Mikan tries to tell Hiyoko that eating sweets for breakfast is bad for health. Later, it was revealed in Chapter 2 that Hiyoko and Mikan were in the same group of friends and knew each other very well prior to the Tragedy. Despite this, Hiyoko was just as mean to Mikan and says that her wish of being able to twist Mikan's bones in different directions would finally come true when she hit her growth spurt. In the Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, Hiyoko calls Mikan "pig puke", which Mikan constantly apologizes for. However, Hiyoko reluctantly admits that Mikan's talent is extremely useful in situations where medical attention is needed. Despite bullying Mikan, Hiyoko has been shown to truly care for her classmate, although naturally, she prefers to keep this part of her hidden. For example, in Danganronpa 3 manga, it was revealed that Hiyoko accidentally hurt Mikan when she and Mahiru ran into her while walking to school. Losing focus as she was too busy bullying Mikan, Hiyoko tripped over her sandals and scraped her knee, accidentally tripping and wounding Mikan, who was trying to clean Hiyoko's wounds, as well. After seeing what she had done, Hiyoko ran away in shame, forcing Mahiru to go after her. When Mikan tended to Hiyoko's wounds in the nurse's office, Hiyoko tearfully claimed responsibility for the incident and offered to clean Mikan's wounds in return, an act which delighted the Ultimate Nurse. The two were later seen walking out of the office holding hands, showing that Hiyoko did think of Mikan as a friend. During the Killing School Trip, Hiyoko was murdered by Mikan, not because of her actions, but merely because she had witnessed Mikan murdering Ibuki. But after Hiyoko and the other Remnants of Despair awake from the Neo World Program, Mikan makes it up to Hiyoko by saving her from a brainwashed man upon their awakening from their coma. Hiyoko insults her at first for not coming earlier, but then, although somewhat reluctant, sincerely thanks Mikan, causing her to cry tears of joy. Later the two, along with Mahiru and Ibuki, is seen celebrating together on the ship, indicating that Hiyoko finally accepted Mikan as a friend. Ibuki Mioda Hiyoko appears to think of Ibuki as a friend, despite the fact that she often insults her. She joins her improvised band as a dancer. During the events of chapter 2, it is revealed that both Ibuki and her, along with Mahiru, Mikan, and Sato, were best friends at Hope's Peak Academy. Ibuki appears to like her as well, though she is amazed by how many tears Hiyoko can cry. They seem to have a similar taste in music, which is revealed in Ibuki's "Welcome Back" party for Fuyuhiko. Ibuki played one of her songs, but Hiyoko was the only one who enjoyed it. Hiyoko states how amazing Ibuki's ears can be and feels astounded by her skills. During the Killing School Trip, Hiyoko and Ibuki were murdered together by Mikan, but despite this, the three, along with Mahiru, are seen celebrating together on the ship after awakening from their comatose states. When Hiyoko and Ibuki were still members of Ultimate Despair, they often performed on the stage together, rallying the brainwashed army with Monokuma helmets. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Besides the other people that were fallen victims of her bullying, Fuyuhiko was also targeted by Hiyoko. She often called him a coward yakuza, or an ugly baby-faced yakuza. Later at the end of the chapter 2, Hiyoko developed a feeling of hatred for him. Hiyoko blamed Mahiru's and Peko's deaths on him and Hiyoko still refused to apologize to Fuyuhiko after he lost his right eye. Even when Fuyuhiko gave her and the others an awkward greeting she still refused to apologize to him, and even cornered him, which caused him to jab his own stomach to show his guilt to her. Within some time, Hiyoko agreed, understood, forgave him, and chose to cooperate and change for the greater good. Sonia Nevermind Hiyoko is one of the people that Sonia tends to trust and invites in some events. Sonia even shows concern towards Hiyoko as when Hiyoko struggles putting on her kimono in Chapter 3. Sonia was devastated how Hiyoko, Ibuki, and Mikan are dead since they all died in the same case and states how she remembers Hiyoko dance while mourning for Mahiru. In turn, Hiyoko states to Hajime that she feels irritated how some are over-pampering Sonia like crazy including Kaizuichi. Hajime states that Hiyoko might have been jealous which Hiyoko denies and holds hatred towards Sonia in Hiyoko's last free time event. Teruteru Hanamura During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Hiyoko appeared to enjoy messing with Teruteru, Hiyoko soon stopped after Teruteru almost molested her and seemed to ignore him altogether. On the island, Hiyoko was very grossed out by Teruteru's perverted nature, and she bullied him. However, like most of her classmates, she enjoys Teruteru's cooking. Kazuichi Soda Hiyoko enjoys bullying Kazuichi, teasing him in a similar manner to Mikan (although not as much). She does not hesitate to insult him when given the chance, other times, she does so for no reason at all. She called him useless unlike she did to Mikan. She even made threats and wanting to see him get hurt. Hiyoko called him a pathetic annoying virgin during her last free time event and explained to Hajime how annoying he can be whenever Sonia is around. Akane Owari When it comes to Akane, Hiyoko tends to take her pranks into consideration. She can easily persuade the former to do her bidding, and one time, even reveals to Hajime that she had gotten Akane to consume flowers that she had stomped on. Sato Prior to The Tragedy, Sato was one of Hiyoko's best friends. They, along with Mikan, Ibuki, and Mahiru spent most of their time together prior to Sato's murder. Hajime Hinata Despite Hiyoko's attitude towards Hajime, Hiyoko appears to like Hajime more than most of the others, calling him Big Bro. He apparently reminds her of her father. She does think that Hajime is bland and a wimp at times. She also states that Hajime is a kind-hearted person which is a good thing. After receiving the 6th page of her report card, Hiyoko states that Hajime's kindness is probably a good trait. During their free-time together, Hiyoko opens up about her love for the Japanese culture. She expresses knowledge of her interest in the Japanese culture that impresses Hajime until she adds unnecessary, general insults. Usami Hiyoko often likes to tease Usami while Monomi tries to become friends with her and the rest of the characters. Hiyoko states how Monomi always acted like a party pooper and thinks she is annoying while Usami feels upset. Hiyoko continues to tease and bully Usami and treats her like a plush toy. Hiyoko despite the idea of letting Usami participate in the events that all of their classmates attended. Nonon Jakuzure Nonon Jakuzure is friends with Hiyoko Saionji, who she calls "Hookie". It is unknown how they became friends but Nonon unintentionally got her arrested after Hiyoko "borrowed" Nonon's truck, unaware that it was Hookie. Hiyoko_(24).png Hiyokodr3.png Hiyoko_Saiyonji_Older.jpg Ultimate_Despair_Saionji.png|Despair Hiyoko Class 77-B acting.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Twilight Syndrome Murder Case (20).png Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (1).png Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png B0042375 50b03c6d1dd15.jpg Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Reformed Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:KnightWalker Family Category: Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Dancers Category:Kids who have matured Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Characters that annoy Fanfictiondreamer